30 Days
by itspartofmyjealousy
Summary: Prince Kurt of Genovia has only thirty days to fall in love and get married or he must forfeit the throne.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is based of The Princess Diaries 2, I do not own that movie or Glee! I hope you like it and please review!**

* * *

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

I reached into my bag, extracting a leather bound journal with embossed detail and aged paper. Photographs were sticking out and memories were written on those pages. I flipped through the book until getting to the last page that had writing on it. I grabbed a nearby pen and began to scrawl in the diary.

_**Dear Diary,  
About five years ago I was simply Kurt Hummel but after a visit from my estranged grandmother, Victoria Sinclair, that changed everything. She informed me that I was heir to the Genovian throne. To say that I was I was initially resistant is an understatement. So now at (almost) twenty-one years old, I have recently graduated from University of Cambridge with a degree in English Literature.**_

I looked down at the picture from graduation with a giant smile on my face. My arm was around the shoulders of my best friend Mariana, the princess of Spain.

"Your Highness," a raspy voice addressed. "We are flying over your country now and will be landing shortly."

"Thank you Fred," I nodded with a smile.

I glanced out of the airplane window, taking in the beautiful scenery of Genovia.

_**This year my grandmother will be stepping down from the throne, and I shall take her place. I knew this would happen eventually but now it is really hit me that I will be the King of Genovia. While there weren't exactly classes on how to be a king, I still have the summer to prepare. Here I am living a fairytale with all the fixings except for one thing; the handsome prince who will sweep me off my feet.**_

I felt the plane land on the ground, and as I peered out of the window I saw a large gathering of people waving the Genovian flag and cheering.

"How did they know I was arriving today?" I mumbled.

"Haven't you learned Your Highness? Anything you do is public news," Fred started.


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Thank you to all who followed this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It is my twenty-first birthday! My grandmother will present me to everyone and at the party I shall dance with all of the eligible bachelors. Maybe tonight will be the night!**_

I closed the journal, setting it to the side before making my way over to the full length mirror. I smoothed down the gold button down white jacket and tied a blue sash around my waist. As I began to pick at the suit, a knock was rendered at the door.

"Come in," I called over my shoulder.

"_Mon cher_," a gentle voice acknowledged. "You and I both know that there is no lint on that suit."

I turned on my heels, with a smile widening on my face.

"_Oh mon Dieu, grand-mère_!" I exclaimed. "I'm so happy to see you," I strolled over bringing her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I could not be here when you got in a few days ago, but I was on a state visit to France," she explained pulling away.

"A queen's work is never done," I smiled.

"Now let me get a look at you," she stepped back. "Very handsome, as usual. Almost perfect, you are missing one thing however."

I quickly went back to the mirror. "Really? What?"

"Just a minute," she backed out of the room.

After a short moment she came back in with a golden crown resting in her gloved covered hands. I faced towards her, bending over ever so slightly.

"There," she remarked placing it on my head. "Perfect."

"The ultimate accessory," I noted standing straight up. "How could I possibly forget it?"

"You shall be presented and entering from the top of the double staircase," she informed before making her way to the door. "Oh and _mon cher joyeux anniversaire_," she smiled.

"_Merci beaucoup grand-mère_," I nodded before she made her exit.

I pulled on a pair of white gloves and pinned the Genovian crest to my left lapel.

* * *

Trumpets sounded as the double doors opened and Victoria walked out.

"Her Royal Majesty, Queen Victoria Jacqueline Sinclair," a chamberlain announced.

I took in a deep breath as she made her little speech.

"Good evening family and friends," she greeted. "It is a pleasure to have you all here this evening. Will you please raise your glass in celebration of Prince Kurt's twenty-first birthday?" Victoria stood at the end of the stairwell.

"Now presenting Kurt Elias Matthew Sinclair Hummel, crown prince of Genovia," another chamberlain announced.

Two guards opened the doors before me and I walked out to the balcony viewing a sea raised glasses. I lightly waved and nodded before descending the steps to meet my grandmother.

"It's okay to breathe _mon cher_," she whispered.

A man with dark hair and dark eyes approached me with his hand extended out. I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. He took a grip around my waist as we began to waltz.

"_Você dança maravilhosamente príncipe_," he said. [You dance wonderfully, Prince]

I tried to keep my jaw from dropping and keep a confused look off my face as he continued to speak.

"I'm... I'm sorry I do not speak Portuguese," I mentioned slowly.

"_Tem lindos olhos_," he added. [You have beautiful eyes.]

"And you clearly do not speak English," I muttered.

I frantically searched around, finally seeing Fred. 'Help,' I mouthed.

He came over escorting him away however he soon came back with another bachelor. As we danced his head was down as he counted his steps aloud.

"Pardon me," a soft voice spoke up behind us. "Prince Kurt you need to meet with some members of Parliament."

I turned seeing my grandmother's assistant, Emma Pillsbury.

"Excuse me," I nodded to him.

I grabbed Emma by the elbow ushering her off. "Thank you so much," I beamed.

"Don't thank me just yet, you really do have to meet with members of Parliament and eligible suits," she said.

"Of course," I began to walk away. "But," I turned my head back towards her only to hear a loud yell.

I looked in front of me seeing a man balancing on one foot.

"I am terribly sorry," I took hold of his arm.

His head raised to meet mine and our eyes locked. He slowly dropped his foot and promptly bowed.

"It is entirely my fault Your Highness," he spoke with a smile.

My mouth became dry and I could not speak.

"Sorry to interrupt but I must steal the prince away for a moment," Emma spoke before whisking me away.

The rest of the night became repetitive in that I would dance with someone, then meet a member of Parliament, and possibly greet others when I had the time.

I was dancing with a man who talked a mile a minute when I heard a familiar voice.

"May I cut in?" He asked.

The man bowed out as another took his place.

"I owe you," I grinned.

"We can start with a dance first," he smiled back making my heart skip a beat.

One hand came up to clasp mine as his arm secured itself around my waist.

"I truly am sorry for stepping on those gorgeous Emporio Armani shoes early," I apologized.

"It was an honor to have you step on my foot Prince Kurt," he joked.

"Please just call me Kurt," I mentioned. "And you are?"

"Blaine," he answered.

"Well Blaine, your timing is exceptional," I began. "And I am very thankful."

We slowly came to halt with our arms still around each other.

"I don't mean to interrupt," a deep voice spoke pulling is out of our reverie. "But Your Highness still has members of Parliament he needs to meet with," Prime Minister Myers declared.

"Well it has been my pleasure dancing with you Prince Kurt," Blaine took a step back to bow. "Enjoy your birthday," he added before disappearing into the crowd.

"How many more members of Parliament are there for me to meet?" I questioned.

"Just two," he acknowledged.

I walked away in one direction as he walked in another.

"Your Highness, wait!" He called.

I abruptly turned around as a server knocked my crown off with the tray in his hand. A man behind us caught it just before it hit the floor.

"_Je suis désolé, votre altesse_!" [I'm sorry Your Highness] He apologized again and again.

"_C'est bien, c'est bien,_" I tried to calm him down. "No harm, no foul.

The older gentleman waved away the waiter before placing the crown back on my head.

"You should be more careful Your Highness," he warned. "Someone could take that away from you."

"I hope not," I smiled lightly touching it. "Thank you for catching it," I noted before walking away.

"Someone like me," he said quietly.


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: Any links pertaining to this story (such as Kurt's crown and diary) will be on my profile! Thank you for the follows and favorites. And please please please review it helps to motivate me.**

* * *

I glanced up from my book seeing two pairs of eyes staring at me. I tried to return to the written word but couldn't focus.

"I'm gonna take a stroll around the castle," I announced standing up.

As I strolled over to the door, the footsteps got louder and closer.

"Sugar, Brittany," I addressed in a huff. "Just because you're my maids doesn't been you have to follow me everywhere," I explained.

"Then what are we to do Your Highness?" Brittany innocently questioned.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Count the tiles on floor?" I suggested.

They immediately rushed to one side of the room and began counting. I breathed a sigh of relief, before quietly sneaking out.

"Prince Kurt, I was just coming to see you," Emma announced. "The Queen is currently in session with Parliament but wants to meet with you in the throne room in an hour."

"Okay," I nodded. "I still have time to roam around the castle right?"

"Of course and enjoy," she smiled.

* * *

Victoria sat at the large desk at the front of the room with Prime Minister Myers by her side.

"Parliament is now in session," he decreed. "Count Miller, as requested you have the floor."

The count rose to his feet, and stood in the middle of the room.

"Members of Parliament," he greeted. "Your Majesty," he turned and acknowledged her. "As you know when an heir to the throne turns twenty-one they are eligible to become King or Queen of Genovia."

"Of course," another member agreed. "And Prince Kurt does intend to assume the throne after his lessons with the Queen are through."

"It was not the crown prince to whom I was referring to," he responded.

"I beg your pardon," Victoria immediately stood to her feet.

* * *

I stood at the base of a dark stairwell for a few minutes, debating on whether or not to explore where they lead to. I looked around and shrugged, deciding to ascend the stairs. They led me to a dark stone walled room where s dropping noise was going at a constant rate.

"What is this room?" I whispered to myself.

Faint echoed voices grabbed my attention and I noticed a vent on the far wall. I opened it seeing the room Parliament gathered into.

"As of last year on his twenty-first birthday, a true Genovian became eligible to be on the throne," Count Miller stated while pacing the floor. "My nephew, Lord Anderson," he stopped right in front of the prime minister. "My nephew, my sister's son, can inherit the throne. He is ready to take his rightful place as the Genovian king," the count stated.

"I can't believe this," I shook my head.

"But the prince is first in the line for the throne," Prime Minister Myers defended.

"There is a small problem however," Count Miller smirked. "Genovian law states that a prince or princess must be wed in order to rightfully receive the crown. However a person of another title who is a man, such as Lord Anderson, can properly inherit the throne without being married."

"We've never properly adhered to that ridiculous law!" Victoria rounded the table. "It is unfair to force him into a marriage, not only at a young age but without a basis for the relationship. We are in a new century, for heaven's sake. In America many places do not recognize gay marriage and even condemn it. I wanted him to come here because he should be able to fall in love and settle down just as much as the next person."

"Go _grand-mère_!" I bounced on my toes.

"Prince Kurt should not be an exception to the rules, gay or not," Count Miller argued.

"How about this?" The prime minister stood. "What if we give Kurt until the year's end to find a suitor?" He suggested.

"I object!" Count Miller belted. "I strongly object!" He hit his fist against the table.

The room erupted out into a loud commotion, with everyone speaking over one another. I pinched the bridge of my nose as this went on.

"Thirty days," the eldest member spoke over top of them. "He has thirty days to find suitor and marry him or he will be forced to forfeit the throne!"

I slammed the vent closed and stormed out of the room.

* * *

I paced around the room as _Grand-mère_ sat on the throne.

"I can't believe this," I shook my head. "How am I supposed meet someone, fall in love, and get married all within thirty days? Can't I just marry Mariana? I love her," I shrugged.

"That won't work for a number of reasons," she rebutted. "One, even if you were straight she is in line to inherit her throne. Two, neither of you would be truly happy in that situation. Three, the people of Genovia love you because you aren't hiding who you really are. You being out had given so many people hope and something to admire."

"So, an arranged marriage?" I asked.

She glided over, standing beside me. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to be king."

I glanced up at the wall setting the painted portraits of my successors. I continued to walk around and stopped at the painting of a woman with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. I grazed my fingers across the plate with her name etched in, Odessa Marguerite Elisabetta Sinclair-Hummel.

"No," I finally spoke. "I'm going to be up there with the rest of my family. I will be breaking so many barriers, and just the thought of that is enough to keep me going. I am going to be up on these walls next to my mother, no matter what."

"Spoken like a true king," she smiled at me.

* * *

Blaine sat by the opened balcony door, quietly strumming his guitar. Suddenly he heard footsteps and yelling for the maid.

"How was your session with Parliament uncle?" He asked looking up.

"Very well," he answered. "They want Prince Kurt to find someone and marry within the next thirty days," he answered taking off his suit jacket putting it around the chair.

"So are we supposed to just wait?" Blaine leaned forward placing his guitar against the wall.

"Definitely, not," he replied. "Though the chance is slim he just may be able to find someone to marry within the next month. He does not deserve to be on the throne. You are a true Genovian you are the one who should wear the crown."

"I agree, but what are we to do Uncle Christopher?"

"Did I tell you that I could play guitar?" He mentioned while picking up the guitar.

"You never told me that," he argued.

"Yes, and there's a way to play so that you never have to take lessons or memorize music."

"And what way is that?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Christopher goes over to the radio putting in a CD with instrumental guitar music on it. He presses play on the radio and pretends to strum along with the music.

Blaine sighed getting up and turning it off. "That's dishonest," he takes the guitar back.

"That's politics my dear boy," his uncle retorted.


	4. Chapter Three

Hope you like it so far and please please please review! THank you!

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**The thieving duo, Count Miller and Lord Anderson, will be moving into the castle today. Grand-mère believes in the age old practice of keeping one's enemies close. And so, it is because of this that for the next month they shall be staying in the palace, much to my dismay. If they are indeed scheming to do anything she'd rather have them do it her own domain, so she has the home field advantage. While this is a nice plan, Fred had one of hanging the count and his nephew by their toes in the courtyard and I like that plan much better. Today I put on my good suit and a fake smile to greet the less-than-welcome guests.**_

I walked back and forth letting out the occasional huff.

"_Mon cher_ you are going to wear out the floor," Grand-mère spoke from her seat on the throne.

I suddenly stopped in my place and turned towards her.

"I just don't want to see this Lord Anderson," I admitted. "I mean he is a no good, arrogant, selfish man who-"

"You've met him before?" She questioned cutting through my rant.

I clenched my jaw around for a moment. "Well... no," I relented. "But if he's anything like his uncle, I cannot be too far off."

"_Mon cher_," my grandmother rose. "No matter how these two may conduct themselves we shall remain as poised and graced as possible, okay?"

"_Oui_," I nodded.

"Your Majesty, Prince," Fred greeted. "Count Miller and his nephew Lord Anderson are here."

"Good, please show them in," grandmother ordered.

In walked the count first with his nephew in tow. Those eyes... That smile... My jaw slacked open at the familiar face. I kept back as she went forward openly welcoming them.

"Your Royal Majesty," Christopher kisses her hand. "This is my nephew Blaine Anderson," he announced.

"It is an honor to meet you Your Majesty," Blaine slightly bowed in front of her.

"Welcome both of you," she smiled. "Allow me to introduce my grandson Kurt."

I crossed my arms and look upwards.

"Your Highness, it is a pleasure to meet you," Blaine stood in front of me and bowed.

I hummed sharply refusing to meet his gaze.

"Um... Kurt," my grandmother spoke up, sensing my indignation. "Wouldn't you like to greet our guests?"

"Not particularly," I muttered through gritted teeth.

She cleared her throat, sending me a knowing look. I stepped forward with a fixed smile on my face.

"Lord Blaine Anderson, is it?" I inquired.

I looked him straight in the eyes, stomped on his foot, and stormed out. The queen gasped as Count Miller rushed to his nephew's side.

"He always does that," Blaine groaned.

"I will personally get you ice for your foot," she promised.

* * *

"You got any thing for me Chef Nicolas?" I asked hopping up on the wooden table.

"_Bien sûr_ [Of course] Your Highness," he smiled opening the freezer. "We have chocolate peanut butter ice cream, your favorite." He pulled the carton out and grabbed a spoon.

"_Merci beaucoup_," I took the carton and ice cream from him.

"Excuse us Chef," grandmother spoke from behind me.

I heard his footsteps exit and she suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Would you mind telling me what that was about?" She interrogated.

"I... um... I've actually met Lord Anderson before. At my birthday party we danced, flirted, and I thought we hit it off."

"As your queen I simply cannot condone this behavior," she leaned against the table. "But as your grandmother I am definitely with you."

I kept my eyes down but felt her gaze on the side of my head.

"There's a surprise in your room that I'm sure will brighten your mood," she patted my knee.

* * *

"Okay Fred," I started as we strolled down the corridor. "I know you know something about Blaine. Lay it on me."

"He went to Stanford University on a scholarship, where he doubled majored in Italian Studies and Music. He was also the singing group on campus, along with rugby, soccer, and archery," he informed me. "I've also been made aware that his parents disowned him at the age of sixteen."

"That's when he came out?" I guessed.

"Yes, it's the reason why he lives with his uncle. He has an older brother, Cooper, who preferred acting over ruling a country. They put all their hopes into Blaine which were dashed in their eyes."

"That's probably why he wants the throne, to get back in their good graces," I noted.

"Personally I think it has more to do with his uncle. I'm sure Christopher has pushed him more into it," he started before opening my bedroom door. "Enjoy your surprise Your Highness."

I warily stepped into the suite, looking around.

"Everything seems normal," I whispered.

I searched around for a few minutes before flopping face down on the bed. After a moment I heard a person clearing their throat.

"It's a good thing I didn't rely on you to find me or I would've died in that closet," a voice with a Spanish accent resonated.

I flipped over before pushing myself of the bed. "Mariana?"

I threw my arms around her, giving her a big hug.

"I can't believe you're here!" I pulled back from her.

"Your _abuela_ flew me in," she explained. "I am unclear as to the reason though."

"I'm getting married," I blurted out sitting on the nearby couch.

"Oh really?" She sat next to me. "To who?"

"I don't know yet," I shrugged. "Come on let's take a walk."

* * *

"You know we have a rule like in Spain too?" Mariana noted as we walked through the garden. "I cannot properly inherit the throne until I'm married."

"So you'll be getting married soon as well?" I questioned.

"Yeah but nothing is official," she agreed. "But at least I've been with Gabriel, for five years now. Before my papá passed away he got us together. We still have to find someone for you though."

On the path we came face to face with the count and Lord Anderson.

"Ah, Prince Kurt I do believe you owe my nephew an apology," Count Miller divulged.

"I'm sorry your foot got in the way of where I was stepping," my lips formed a tight lipped smile.

"And you are?" The count turned my best friend.

"My name is Mariana," she nodded. "However my official is Mariana Isabel Vega Ramirez, Princess of Asturias and heir to the Spanish throne."

Upon her saying this they both promptly bowed.

"I also want you both to know that for the duration of my stay you shall be under a close watchful eye. As far as I am concerned because you are threatening him, you are threatening me as well and I am not someone you want to have as enemy. Do I make myself clear gentlemen?" She folded her arms.

They stood there with slightly shocked looks on their faces.

"You are excused," she added.

After regaining their composure the two made a quick exit.

"Woah, where did that come from?" I asked impressed.

"Let this be one of your lessons Kurt, you have power. You just need to learn how and when to use it."


	5. Chapter Four

**Hope you like it! Please review!**

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Grandmother, Emma, Mari, Fred, and I will all be spending the majority of the majority of the day in theater. We will be going through available suitors seeing which ones would be right for me. I don't think it will take too long, how many gay guys with a title can there possibly be?**_

"Bachelor number twenty-one, Leonardo Maximilian Delgado, Count of Neiva from Portugal," Fred announced as a picture popped up on the screen. "He is twenty-five years old."

I immediately recognized him from my birthday party. "Next!" I waved off.

"Number twenty-two Baron Sven Engman from Lund, Sweden," Fred said putting his picture on the screen. "His hobbies include opera, baking, and poetry. He is thirty years old."

"It also includes compulsive gambling," Grand-mère added. "Next."

"Number twenty-three is, Benjamin Johnson Esquire of Cheshire, England," Fred clicked the next slide. "He is twenty-four years old."

"Benjamin has been arrested at least three times," Emma said handing Mariana a bowl of popcorn for us two to share. "Next."

"Next we have Don Pablo Hernandez, Marquis of Altamira from Spain," he announced as picture changed.

"What's the verdict Mari?" I turned to her.

"No," she dismissed. "He has an unhealthy attachment to his Balinese cat, Arabella. He has actually brought the cat to parties and formal events. Moving on," she said.

A picture of a forty-year old man came up on the screen. "Too old," I immediately reacted.

"We need someone with a title," Grandmother got up, going near the screen. "Someone who could run a country with ego getting in the way, someone attractive but not arrogant, someone with passion," she walked back towards Fred. "Someone-"

"Someone like him?" I suggested cutting her off while pointing to the screen.

"Adam Crawford," Emma announced. "The fifteenth Duke of Manchester from Great Britain."

"Someone very much like him," the queen agreed. "Superb choice _mon cher_."

"Adam is twenty-three years and graduated with honors from University of Edinburgh with a degree in Classic Literature. His likes include Broadway and reading the classics. He is also a Flying Officer in the Royal Air Fore," Mariana read. "He likes the same things you do. You can tell can talk about Hemingway until you're blue in the face."

"Okay," I nodded. "Let's bring him here." I looked at my watch, eyes widening at the time. "I have to get to my horseback riding lesson."

I hopped out of the chair and rushed out of the room running into someone.

"I am so-" I turned my head seeing who it was. "Oh it's just you," I dismissed.

"For someone who is supposed to be so composed and graceful, you've been stomping on my feet a great deal with your big feet," Blaine smirked while walking away.

"Big feet?" I gasped following him. "First off, you were the one who dance with my so-called big feet and the one who flirted with the person attached to said big feet."

"What is it a crime to flirt now?" He looked back with an eyebrow raised.

"What were you doing outside the theater anyway?" I caught up to him. "Trying to get an early glance at the man I have the privilege of marrying?"

"Yes, actually," Blaine nodded. "I wanted to give him a head's up and give him a warning of the man whom he'd have the displeasure of spending the rest of his life with, a prince with the tact of a mentally challenged flamingo," he smiled walking away leaving my jaw dropped.

"Hey, Kurt," Mariana jogged. "Fred just got a hold of Adam and he said he can fly here in two days for your first date. I was thinking we could make it a double date and my _novio_ can come here and make it a little less tense? He has to fly to England anyway so why not make a stop beforehand?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, thank you so much," I squeezed her hand.

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today will be the day that I finally get to meet Adam face to face. We will be taking a walk on the beach. His parents and Grand-mère will be chaperoning the date. I really hope it goes well and that we will have some type of spark.**_

"I heard from very reliable sources that you sing as well," Adam said offering his elbow to me.

"I do," I smiled linking my arm through his.

"Maybe you can sing for me sometime? I'd love to hear it. From your speaking voice I can already tell that's it is going to be unique."

"That's very sweet of you," I nodded. I look back at Mariana with her boyfriend Gabriel, who were holding hands.

"It looks as though we're being watched," he whispered in my ear.

"They're always watching and obviously not caring whether we see them or not," I said noting the paparazzi.

"Currently Prince Kurt and Duke Adam Crawford are going for a stroll on the beach and the lovers have good weather for it. Along with them is Princess Mariana of Spain with her boyfriend of five years Gabriel Garcia de Jimenez, Duke of Abrantes," the reporter announced. "Look they're waving to us."

Adam, Mari, Gabriel, and I had stopped walking and waved them, when my scarf flew from around my neck. I looked around then Adam and I both go after it.

"Kurt, wait!" Adam called. "A prince shouldn't run for a scarf!"

We both dive towards causing us to fall and erupt in laughter. He drapes the scarf back around my shoulders.

"Thank you, my good sir," I chuckled.

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It's been a week since I've met Adam. We've gotten to know each other well and things have been going… Satisfactory. I mean on paper, everything should work out. Our voices blend well together and it is definitely a plus that I have someone to talk about the classics with. The British accent is a cherry on top… But there's still something missing.**_

"That's far enough ladies," I instructed over my shoulder.

Brittany and Sugar stop in their tracks and instantly start walking backwards. Adam and I strolled over to the bench under the large peach tree to sit down.

"It's nice to finally be alone with you Kurt," Adam smiled.

"Um… Well not exactly," I send a quick look to the many photographers on the other side of the gate.

"I have something for you," he began to search his pockets. "Hold out your hand and close your eyes."

I put my palm face up while shutting my eyes. After a minute I felt something fall into my hand.

"Alright, open them," he ordered.

Upon opening my lids, my eyebrow raised at the gift.

"A fortune cookie?" I wondered.

"Crack it," Adam smiled widely.

I broke the fortune cookie in half and a silver ring with a row of diamonds fell out. My breathing quickened as my heartbeat sped up.

"Kurt," Adam dropped to one knee. "Will you please marry me?" He clasped his hand around mine.

My kept shifting between him and the ring.

"Do I have to put it on myself?" I weakly smiled.

"Nope," he picked it up. "I can do that part," he slid the ring onto my fourth finger.


	6. Chapter Five

**AN: I've updated the links in my bio, I've added what Kurt's engagement ring looks like and the outfit he is wearing for latter in this chapter! Hope you like it and pretty please review!**

* * *

"Well uncle, it seems as though you were wrong," Blaine entered the room. "Not only did Kurt manage find a suitor but he also became engaged within a week," Blaine sat in the corner chair.

"Yes," Christopher nodded. "But he cannot be happy with this arrangement," Christopher paced around thinking. "Now your job with be to romance him. Show him what passion can actually be about."

"So change his mind about Adam?" Blaine wondered.

"Exactly," he nodded. "And when the month is up you'll be sitting on that throne."

"And this is how my parents will accept me back into their lives?" Blaine asked faintly.

"They will welcome you back with open arms and forget the whole disowning you from years ago," Christopher said. "While you are wooing Kurt, it wouldn't hurt to get onto Princess Mariana's good side as well."

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**The official announcement has just been made. It was so surreal seeing people wave the Genovian flags and release balloons in honor of my engagement. Adam has left for Britain for a series of important meetings and will be gone for some times.**_

I sat on the steps reading an anthology of short stories by F. Scott Fitzgerald when Emma walked up.

"Good afternoon Your Highness!" She greeted.

I quickly shushed her, instructing her to lower her voice.

"I just got off the phone with Adam's parents. They've just safely arrived at Heathrow Airport," she whispered.

"Good," I murmured. "Thank you."

"May I ask as to why we're whispering?" She leaned forward.

"Well, I'm playing hide and seek with my maids," I informed. "Between them and the bodyguards it's hard to get some reading time in and no one quite seems to grasp the seemingly difficult concept of boundaries."

"So, if they ask I didn't see you?" Emma grinned.

I gave her a thumbs up and she continued up the stairs. I went back to reading, only to get distracted by band around my finger. I began to twist the ring when a low hum echoed through the hall. From the other side of the stairwell, Blaine sauntered out to lean against the railing.

"Rethinking your decision?" He inquired.

"No," I defiantly turned my head. "I was just admiring my beautiful ring actually. Well if you'll excuse me," I hurried down the steps, going into the next room.

I look back seeing him following me. "I'm sorry, is there something I can help you with Lord Anderson?"

"Brittany, I found him!" Sugar rushed in from the hallway.

"Sugar!" I half-whispered. "I am not here," I shook my head. "You didn't see me, okay?"

"Nevermind," she called exiting the room. "It was a coat rack."

"That's okay," Brittany responded. "I always get those confused too."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, letting out a huff. "Now," I turned on my heels. "Did you want something?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I mean you could at least pay for my hospital bills from my broken toe."

"Oh it's broken now?" I rested my hands on my hips. "I recall you saying that it was an honor to have me step on your foot. Plus I think you deserve it for lying."

"I didn't think you would take it so literally and by the way I never lied," Blaine chuckled. "Simply omitted a few details."

"Lying by omission is still lying," I corrected. "You didn't tell me who you were and that you were planning on stealing my crown, which by the way I consider to be a large detail."

"Well that wouldn't have given me a good first impression," he professed. "I'm sorry, usually when I dance with people I have a document of lineage but I must've left it on my dresser that night."

"Are you usually this sarcastic or am I catching you on a bad day?" I inquired.

The sound of voices began to get closer and I dashed into the hallway with Blaine right behind me

"Is there anything else you were 'omitting' when you were doing your little lie dance?" I argued.

"Lie dance?" Blaine asked. "What is a lie dance?"

The voices grew closer, I pulled open the supply closet door shoving him in and closing it behind us.

"Never thought you'd be back in the closet, did you?" Blaine looked upwards.

"Oh a gay joke? How tasteful," I switch on the light. "Look, lying isn't the point, the point is-"

Blaine stepped closer so our noses grazed each other as he reached around turning the light back off. My breathing became ragged as I searched for some way out.

"Am I making you nervous?" Blaine tilted his head.

"Nope," I frantically shook my head.

The door swung wide open revealing one of the butlers on the other side.

"_Pardonnez mon intrusion Votre Altesse. Je suis désolé_." [Pardon my intrusion Your Highness, I'm sorry.] He immediately backed out while bowing.

"Oh no," I groaned letting my head hit the back wall.

"See you around Kurt," Blaine saluted.

* * *

I kept my eyes down as Grand-mère paced the marble floor of her suite. Her are arms flailing above her head, her words occasionally switching between French and English.

"If this is going to be a problem Kurt, you can let me know now. When I invited them it didn't even cross my mind that I would be having a conversation with you about this. You were caught in a closed confined space with someone who is not your betrothed and who is simultaneously trying to steal the throne," she said trying to make sense of it.

It all happened entirely too fast to try to comprehend. One minute we were in the corridor, next thing I know he is dangerously close with those amber eyes darkening and bearing… I quickly shook my head to get rid of thought.

"I'm truly sorry, it's not a problem Grandmother," I said quietly. "Nothing like this will ever happen again."

Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose. "You are dismissed Kurt," she waved me off.

* * *

"Princess Mariana," Blaine called rushing up to her.

"Yes, Lord Anderson?" Mariana turned tossing her brown hair to one side.

"I'm afraid we've gotten off on the wrong foot," he bowed before her.

"You are attempting to overthrow my best friend," she crossed her arms. "Is there truly a right foot to start on?" She started walking.

"Touché," he nodded. "But there is absolutely no reason why we cannot be civil."

"I can list a hundred reasons on why we should not be civil," she stopped in front of him. "However, I shall be practicing the method of being courteous to those who are undeserving of it."

"Noted," he replied.

"Oh and _señor_? If I hear of another stunt such as this closet incident, you will be answering to me personally Blaine Anderson," Mariana warned.

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Has anyone ever died from an anxiety attack? If not I just may be the first case in history today. I am to review the royal guard, whilst riding on a horse. I took a few horseback riding lessons but my nerves are still getting the best of me. However it is tradition, and no matter what case I made Grand-mère would not let me review them while I am safely in my Range Rover. In addition to conquering my fear, the outfit I am wearing is... restricting to say the least. No matter what though, I must keep my head held high and stay optimistic.**_

Mariana stood in front of the full length mirror while placing a diamond floral tiara on her head.

"This helmet is giving me a serious case of helmet hair," I groaned stomping out the bathroom. "You look amazing."

"Aw thank you," she smiled. "And no matter what you think. so do you. I'm not sure how many people can actually pull this off and look good," Mariana turned. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my heart is going to fall out of my butt," I murmured. "You're gonna stand with Adam, right? I think I'll be a little less nervous seeing some friendly faces."

"_Claro_," she exclaimed. "We'll be right up front cheering you on."

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"I don't know if I want to go through with this," the stable boy whispered to Christopher Miller. "Prince Kurt isn't wearing a helmet, he could get seriously hurt."

"Do you really want your family and even the entire country be made aware of your prior indiscretion?" Count Miller raised an eyebrow.

"I cannot believe you are blackmailing me. That is dirty."

"Blackmail is such a harsh word. I prefer the term reinforcement," he corrected. "So last time we talked you said that Kurt's horse, Amistad, is afraid of mice," Christopher pulled out a fake gray mouse from his jacket pocket handing it to the officer.

"And if I get in trouble for this?" He asked pocketing the mouse.

"You'd get into more trouble if you didn't. Just do your job and be discreet about it."

Adam stood in the middle of Blaine and Mariana in front of the crowd. He turned slightly sticking out his hand. "Adam Crawford, Duke of Manchester," he introduced himself.

"Lord Blaine Anderson," he firmly gripped Adam's hand in a shake before letting go.

"Princesa," Blaine nodded towards Mariana.

"_Ladrón _[thief]," she acknowledged keeping her head forward.

The guards marched in two parallel lines leaving a pathway between them. One of the officers called out as the halted in their spots.

"Prince Kurt Elias Matthew Sinclair Hummel reviews the royal guards," he yelled.

Kurt mounted his horse, slowly trotting down. He nodded to each officer as he passed them, making sure everything was in order. The stable boy soon joined Kurt's side, he quickly looked around, then subtly peeked the mouse out his pocket. The horse started to rear on its hind legs as Kurt tried to calm him down.

"Woah, Amistad!" He pulled on the reigns. Fred and the other bodyguards rushed trying to get him down safely on the horse. Adam went to go help but Count Miller stood in front of all three of them to hold them back. Fred grabs the prince's arm, pulling him off the horse, but also creating a large rip up the seam up Kurt's leg. There was a mixture of gasps and laughs let out from the entire crowd. Kurt's face reddened, and then he jumped back up on the horse quickly galloping away to the stables.

"Well it looks like the prince is royally embarrassed," one the reporters faced the camera. "More on this later."


	7. Chapter Six

**AN: Hope you like this chapter! Please review it! Thanks for all the follows and favorites!**

* * *

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

I sit up on the wooden table with hugging my knees to my chest, and tears streaming down my face. As I heard footsteps enter the stables I wiped the tears from my face.

"You know even through tears you still manage a great amount of poise and grace," Blaine's voice came from behind me. He held out the top hat that had fallen off in my escape.

"Just go away," I snatched it from his grasp. "I don't need you patronizing me right now. Especially because this is probably something you wanted to happen."

"I would never have wished that," he stepped closer. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not," I hopped off the table walking towards the window. "You don't care about anyone but yourself. Can you please just let me be miserable in peace?" I rested my forehead against the cool glass.

"Kurt I-" Blaine started but Fred's entrance cut him off.

"Excuse me but the car has arrived for you Prince Kurt," he said.

I walk around Blaine to see my maids in the doorway, Brittany with a tissue in hand, and Sugar with sweatpants in hers. I grabbed each item out of their hands on my way out. I stared down Count Miller as he passed me to go into the shed.

"Unfortunate incident, come on Blaine let's go," Christopher nodded towards the door.

"Blaine I'd like to speak with your uncle for a moment," Fred turned.

"Yes sir," he obediently responded and walked out.

"I take my job as head of security very seriously. My job is to protect the crown at all times especially from the likes of you. Whenever Kurt is here in Genovia, his father told me that I have all of the fatherly duties. So to put it simply Christopher, you mess with my boy, you're messing with me. Neither is something you should be doing."

"Fear is a foreign concept to me Fred," he said sternly.

"Don't worry you will soon become acquainted with it," he reached into his pocket. "You left this in the courtyard," Fred put the fake gray mouse in his hand.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Adam leaned against the kitchen table.

"Better I guess. After I drowned my sorrow in ice cream my emotions kind of faltered," I picked at the strings of my sweatpants.

He reached over taking my hand in his. "You're very brave Kurt. I really admire that in you."

I give him a half smile. "I've grown quite fond of you my dear Duke. I just might keep you around."

"Dear Duke, huh? Was that a Moulin Rouge reference, Satine? All we need is a Christian and we can take it on the road."

Blaine walked down the steps and cleared his throat. "Can you give us a minute Adam please?"

"Sure," he nodded, kissed my cheek before leaving.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," I conceded. "I don't think you're _completely_ selfish," I shrugged.

He came over and leaned against the table. "You were completely right to snap at me. I can't even imagine how you were feeling after that. For what it's worth I really am sorry,"

Blaine put his hand at the nape of my neck. I resisted the shudder the crawled down my spine.

"T-thank you," I shrugged him off making my way to the other side of the table.

"Why do you always do that?" He questioned.

"Do what?" I picked at my nails.

"Leave so abruptly after a small touch from me," Blaine clarified.

_Because your mere presence makes me weak in the knees._

"It isn't right," I whispered putting my head down.

Before I could even think he rounded the table putting his hands on the either side of me. "What isn't?"

When I bring my head up, our noses are nearly touching. Shallow breaths were exchanged as I noticed his honey eyes flicker down to my lips. He leans in ever so slowly and that's when reality set in. I quickly wretched myself away breaking free, and heading towards the steps.

"I have to go. Goodnight Lord Anderson," I breathed out.

* * *

"This was a lovely idea for a picnic Kurt, I'm glad you convinced me to come out with you," Adam said flattening the surface of the blanket we were sitting on.

"Yeah, it would be even better if we were actually alone," I said slightly eyeing Blaine playing a guitar in the shade of the peach.

"I know," Adam agreed. "But you cannot roam around completely alone. And I'd rather have them then the bodyguards," his rested his hand on top of mine.

My eyes furrowed together before looking around to see Sugar and Brittany sitting at a table and knitting.

"I've got to go and get fitted for a tux, I'm afraid I must leave you," he said standing then helping me to my feet.

"Oh okay, that's fine," I shut my eyes and leaned, but frowned when feeling his lips pressed against the center of my forehead.

"I'll talk to you later," Adam said before exiting.

I turned around and jumped at the sudden presence of Blaine who was biting into an apple.

"Would you put a damn bell on?" I exclaimed.

"Have you two actually even kissed?" He wondered.

"And how is that any of your business?"

"Because," He began to walk around me in a circle. . "If I were your fiancé," he stood directly behind me so that his breath was on my neck. "I'd be kissing you every single chance I got," he placed a firm hand on my waist which made my breath hitch.

"Well," I took a deep breath. ""That's the difference between you and Adam. He is a man with chivalric qualities that are really quite commendable," I put my hand over his in an effort to remove it but he simply intertwined his fingers with mine. "It's not going to work Blaine Anderson," I shook my head pulling away from him.

"I have no idea what you're going on about Your Highness," he feigned innocence.

"I've got to go," I picked up the blanket and basket. "Sugar, Brittany! We're leaving!" I called.

They quickly got their things together and started following me back inside.

* * *

"I've got this, take five," Mariana took the breakfast tray from Sugar's hands and walked into my suite.

She set the tray down on the table and opened the curtain letting in a bright light. I groaned nuzzling my head further into the pillow.

"_Buenos dias_!" (Good morning!) She yelled. "_Hora de levantarse principe_!" (Time to get up prince!)

"Why are you so peppy this morning?" I reluctantly sit up and she puts the tray in my lap.

"Do you know what today is?" She asked popping a grape into her mouth.

After thinking about it, I nodded understanding her happiness. "Gabriel, is coming back today," I teased taking a bite of toast.

A big smile came across her face as she nodded and started going into my closet to pick an outfit for the garden party today. Her mouth was moving a mile a minute about her beloved boyfriend and I watched her with admiration. I reached over in my night stand drawer to pull my diary out and simply wrote

_Dear Diary,_

_I want to fall in love._

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"_Grand-mère_, who will be singing?" Kurt asked as everyone gathered in front of the pavilion noting the baby grand piano.

"Lord Anderson," Victoria answered. "He insisted that he'd be the one to entertain our guests," she smiled.

"And you agreed to this, why?" He whispered.

"_Mon cher_, there is no harm in just letting him sing. I hear that he is phenomenal," Victoria said. "Not everything they do has some hidden plot to it. Don't be paranoid."

Kurt pouted not really believing her words and took his place between his grandmother and Adam.

"So," Blaine said once he sat at the piano. "This is probably a personal favorite of mine, done by one Miss Katy Perry."

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt's breathing started slowing down at the sound of Blaine's voice resonating through the speakers.

_Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Kurt looked around to see if anyone actually noticed that it seemed as though Blaine was singing right to him. If that wasn't the case Kurt's mind was playing tricks on him.

* * *

Kurt rested his black Ray-Bans on top of his head as he and Mariana were approached.

"Lady Mercedes long time, no see," he step forward to give her a hug and then Mariana does the same.

"I know, I've been busy with school but I'm back for the summer!" She smiled. "By the way, did you two happen to see who Lord Anderson arrived with?" Mercedes leaned in.

They not-so-casually turned their heads to see Blaine with a tall man about their own age.

"That is Sir Sebastian Smythe, they met in secondary school," she informed them.

"So is that his boyfriend or something?" An eyebrow on Kurt's face rose up.

"I've never known Blaine to actually have boyfriends. Just very special and close friends," Mercedes said.

"Well," Kurt turned away. "You'd think he would have better taste than a guy with a sneaky rodent face and wannabe newscaster hair," he crossed his arms.

"_Cariño_," Mariana points at his face. "You have a bit of jealousy on your face, you should wipe that off."

Kurt grabs the black lace hand fan from her and lightly hits her arm before handing it back to her. "You're not funny," he shook his head.

Gabriel walked up to them smiling. "May I steal my Mariana away for a moment?" He asked.

"Take and keep her!" Kurt guided her into his arms before they walked away.

"On a more serious note," Mercedes turned to him. "Are you happy marrying with Adam and your whole situation?"

"I'm content," he said dully. " We're fond of each other, at least we get on well."

"You're missing the basic principle of marriage though. It shouldn't be a matter of convenience or fondness. It should be for love and-"

"Lady Mercedes," Kurt warned with a stone face. "I've said my piece and I am done speaking on the matter," he slid his sunglasses down in front of his eyes.

"Yes Your Highness, I'm sorry," she uttered.

"Adam?" He turned beckoning which brought his fiancé almost immediately to his side. "Care for a walk?"

"I'd be happy to," he smiled putting his elbow out for Kurt to grab and walk off towards the garden maze.


	8. Chapter Seven

I knocked on the door of Mariana's room and she answered with a huge smile across her face.

"What's this?" She pointed to the box in his hands.

"Your mother has sent over a few things for this week. I think there's things in it for the party," I shook the box carefully.

We walk over to the bed together and Mariana reached into the box and holds up her tiara that sat on top of a dress.

"Has it actually hit you yet? We're gonna be ruling out respective countries and married by the year's end," I sat on the bed swinging my legs back and forth.

"It's a scary thought, _verdad_?" She sat next tome. "I know it's bad, but I try not to think about it in fear that I'm gonna have an anxiety attack."

"I think you and Gabriel are going to be great rulers," I said.

"You, Kurt Elias Matthew Sinclair Hummel, are going to be a force to be reckoned with after your coronation. You've already sacrificed so much for your country and it shows how much you love and would do anything for _su gente_." (your people)

I put an arm around her placing a kiss to her temple. "I'm in the mood for a movie. You wanna come along?"

"Nah," she shook her head. "I'm gonna call it an early night."

I sat up and made my way to the door. "Good night Mari," I smiled.

"_Buenas noches _Kurt!" She smiled back.

* * *

I threw some popcorn in the air to catch in my mouth as Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling began to slow dance in the street on the giant movie screen.

"Looks like you could use some company," Blaine came down and sat in the red cushioned chair next to me.

As I popped some more food into my mouth I started taking notice of Blaine. His curls finally free of its gel prison, the way his v-neck shirt clung to his chest and arms in all the right places, and his plaid pajama pants hanging low on his hips; which showed the slightest bit of skin.

"You know if you take a picture it'll last longer," He reaches over grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Do you know you're only supposed to put in a dime size worth of gel in your hair or else you're gonna kill it?" I chose to ignore his remark.

"A dime size would be ineffective," he chomped down. "I've always hated how Allie's parents practically threatened to disown her just because she loves someone. Falling in love is out of anyone's control, they shouldn't condemn her for things she has no say in."

"Sounds like you have some personal experience on the issue," I bring my knee up to rest my chin on it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Blaine's jaw clench and his eyes cast downwards.

"That's what my parents decided to do to me," he mumbled in response.

"Well, I may not know what it's like to be demonized by family, I definitely can sympathize with you because school for me was a living hell," I admitted.

"You? You were bullied in school?" He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"What is this doubt I'm sensing? Of course I was, Ohio doesn't exactly scream embrace the gay."

"I guess because you're so flawless and perfect, I couldn't see why anyone would have a legitimate reason to torment you," Blaine said as if it was almost nothing.

I felt blush start to stain my face and the tip of my ears. "Wait a minute, are we actually having a real conversation right now?"

"Shocking, I know. But despite what you may think I'm not a jackass twenty four-seven."

"Well that's a refreshing change of pace," I take a sip from a soda cup.

"You know Kurt, you're incredibly brave and bold. No man would ever go to the lengths you are going to just to become king."

"No man, but you," I mumbled.

"Whatever which way you meant it, I'll take it as a compliment," he tilted his head smiling.

"Why do you want be king so badly?" I questioned.

"I like to think that I am a true Genovian," he answered. "I was born and grew up here, I only ever left to go to University in the states whereas you just found out this was a country a few years ago and haven't spent much time here."

"Uh-huh," I nodded. "Now give me the unrehearsed version of why this means so much to you."

"That's it," he shrugged it off.

Blaine's head turned completely towards me and he began to lean in. His fingers slowly came up to my cheek plucking off a fallen eyelash.

"Make a wish," he said lowly.

Before I could even think about his he closed the gap between us pressing his lips to mine. Unconsciously, I bring my hand up threading it through his wild curls to bring him even closer. When we parted, out of breath it finally all rushed to me.

"We should do this again sometime Prince Kurt," he smirked and then pecked my lips before leaving.

I groaned falling down to the floor, pressing the heels of my hands to my eyes.

* * *

_**Dear Diary,  
Happy Genovian Independence Day! Today grandmother and I shall ride in a carriage around with grand-mère at a parade. However, I fear my mind is not completely focused on last night instead. I've reported to find to extreme lengths to avoid Blaine at all costs. It's difficult because things seem more right with him then it does with my own fiancé. However seeing as Blaine is just tripping me up, all those feelings must be put onto the back burner.**_

Adam opened the door of the carriage and helped me stepped in.

"Are you okay Kurt?" He questioned. "You seem kind of off."

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine," I shrugged. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"There's no reason to be nervous," his hand came up to my shoulder, lightly squeezing it. "I'll be at the end, along with Mariana, to greet you with a large smile."

"That's very comforting, thank you," I gave him a smile.

"See you at the end," he placed a light kiss to my temple before jogging off.

"Alright," Grandmother rounded the carriage. "Let's began the parade!"

A guard helped her stepped into the carriage and she took her seat next to me. The horses took off as a marching band led the parade. Grand-mère and I waved to the people as the carriage trotted down the cobblestone path. As I looked around I witnessed a teenage boy, who looked no older than fourteen, being pushed by two older boys. Flashbacks of high school began to play through my memory as I remembered being in that boy's shoes.

"Stop the carriage," I spoke.

"What was that dear?" Grand-mère landed over to me.

"Stop the carriage!" I shouted.

The horse drawn carriage came to a sudden stop and I immediately stepped down. Fred followed close as I strolled up to a group of kids in front of a school.

"_Bonjour_," I smiled widely. "What is your name?"

"I am Damien," the green eyed boy answered.

"Did I just see you two teasing Damien?" I raised an eyebrow at the boys.

They shared a look before quickly dashing off.

"They pick on me because I am like you _votre altesse_," his head began to sink down.

"Sit with to me Damien," I sat on the steps and he sat next to me. "In America I was tortured everyday for something that was completely out of my control. You should remember that no one can make you feel inferior without your consent. You should walk through life with your head held high and continue to have courage. Your situation may seem tough now but I guarantee you things will get better, okay?"

With tears filling up his eyes, Damien nodded and I brought him into my chest for a tight hug.

* * *

"Crown prince Kurt Hummel has the floor," Prime Minister Myers announced.

"Thank you prime minister," I nodded to him.

I rounded the large table and stood in the middle of the room.

"Esteem members of Parliament," I began. "I would like to start a program for the youth of Genovia, kind of like a boys and girl club. This program can offer after school activities and counseling."

"How will extracurricular activities be beneficial to the youth?" A member questioned.

"When I went to high school I joined the glee club there and it change my life. Glee club gave me a new confidence and helped raised my self-esteem. It was a place where I could truly be myself without being judged. I also think a counseling program could be helpful because kids today are faced with so many obstacles and there should be a place that is considered a safe haven for them," I explained.

"I think that is a splendid idea Your Highness," the prime minister spoke.

"I do as well," grandmother kindly smiled at me.


End file.
